The present invention relates to a printing system having multiple printers connected to a data transmission channel capable of sending and receiving information.
Conventionally, through the type of printing system mentioned above, printing is performed by transmitting printing information to any designated printer from a computer connected to a data transmission channel (e.g., networks such as a Local Area Network). There is a technology so-called “proxy printing” (see generally, Japanese Application Publication JA2001-67193 (pages 3-7, FIG. 2)) in which in situations where the designated printer is unable to print due to some problems, e.g., insufficient paper and insufficient toner, printing is executed by a different printer connected to the same data transmission channel.
In the aforementioned proxy printing, after the printer designated by the computer receives the printing information once and determines that printing is impossible, said printer inquires of other printers connected to the data transmission channel whether printing is possible, sends the received printing information to a printer responding that printing is possible, and executes the printing.
Where printing quality, e.g., a difference in image quality or resolution, is different between the designated printer and the proxy printing printer, however, the intended printing quality may not be attained. In order to attain the intended printing quality in such cases, the printer must check whether printing is possible before designating the printer, which is inconvenient.
The present invention takes these types of problems into consideration, it is an objective of the invention to provide a printing system capable of printing with a suitable printer appropriate to the printing quality designated in response to the printing data that becomes the printing target.